User blog:GmeaThe1/Tales of a Fanon Part 2: Sylvarant
__TOC__ 'Chapter 9: A New Hope' Narrator: Previously, Sean and X were kicked out of the village of Iselia after attacking several of the Desian Guards at the Human Ranch, violating the non-aggression treaty between the village and the aggressive Desians. As such, the human enslavers attacked the village, burned houses to the ground and killed many of the villagers. Because of this, Sean and X try to atone for what they done and avenge the villagers by going after the Chosen of World Regeneration, Susumaka, and joining in her efforts to regenerate the declining world of Sylvarant. They began trekking through the grassy terrain of Sylvarant until... X: "Sean come on!" The younger of the pair, X, looks determined and energetic to find Susimaka, a contrast from his usual calm demeanor. Meanwhile Sean.... is struggling to catch up and is practically crawling on the ground. Sean: "Can't....move....go.....on..." X, rolling his eyes, gets a mischievious idea and decides to drag Sean by the feet. X: "Don't worry Sean, we'll find her eventually. Also I think we're about to cross into the desert!" Sean groans as X continues- Sean: "Wait what desert?!?" Before X responds, they eventually enter the desert terrain, Sean ends up getting covered in sand and even getting some in his mouth, forcing him to jerk out of X's grip and stand up. Sean: "Gah! Really X?!" X merely shrugs and continues into the direction of what looks to be a town off in the distance of the desert. Sean walks behind X trying to get the sand off of him. Sean: "Man I hate sand. It's coarse and rough and irritating and it gets everywhere!" X simply ignores him and continues towards the town, eventually stopping once they get there and read the sign. X: "Triet..." Sean: "Yeah. My Dad often gets requests from here to do some craftswork. Let's look around and see if we can spot Susimaka." As the pair begin looking around, they see a wanted poster with what looks to be Sean's face. Only with it being so crudely drawn that it barely resembled the teenager at all. X tries to stifle a laugh while Sean stares at it unamused. Sean: "...am I that ugly?" X: "Well at least people will never be able to connect your face with this....I think." Sean: "Well if that's the case, then we should split up. My Dad once told me they had a fortuneteller here. You should go get some supplies while I try to find the fortuneteller and maybe get some hints of where Susimaka might be." X: "M-me? Buy stuff from the merchants?" Sean: "Of course. You're a full elf and not a half-elf right? Should be no problem for you." X: "Y-yeah..." Sean: "Anyways, meet me back here when you're done." The two part ways as X begins wandering around the markets while Sean travels deeper into the town. Eventually, he finds a weird tent beside a few market booths and decides to go in it. Sure enough, inside was the fortuneteller he'd been hearing about, standing behind a small thinly veiled curtain with a small table and a crystal ball. Fortuneteller: "Welcome weary traveler. To what brings you here on this fine day?" Sean: "I'd like to know where Susimaka -I mean- the Chosen is." Fortuneteller: "Understood. That'll be 1,000 Gald." Sean: "That much?!?" Fortuneteller: "Do I sense tension in your voice? Perhaps I won't read your requested fortune then." Sean, defeated: "Alright fine." Sean hands over the 1,000 Gald to the Fortuneteller through an opening in the curtain as she focuses herself onto her crystal ball for a psychic reading. After a few minutes, she opens her eyes and looks at Sean with a slightly worn out look, possible from her focusing on the crystal ball. Fortuneteller: "I saw her. She's still in the desert. However she is heading towards the ruins long destroyed by the Summon Spirit Efreet." Sean: "Alright. Thanks!" Sean runs out of the tent to try and find X, who was conveniently at a nearby food stand paying for what he bought. Sean: "X!" X turns around, startled, before looking back at an approaching Sean. X: "Sean, I bought some Gels just in case we need to heal ourselves. I also bough some food in case we get hungry." Sean: "Yeah yeah yeah listen. I think I might know where Susimaka is headed." X: "Really?!? Where?" Sean: "That fortuneteller lady said she was heading for some ruins somewhere in the desert here." X: "The Triet Ruins then.... They should not too far from here if I'm correct." Sean: "Alright! Let's head on out then." Sean bolts towards the way out of the oasis town while X just walks, deep in thought. X (Thinking): Legend says that the Summon Spirit Efreet resides somewhere in the destroyed city... X then suddenly bumps into a stiff Sean, standing as if he saw a ghost. X: "Sean? What's up?" Sean doesn't respond. He just keeps looking ahead of himself. As such, X looks ahead to see what the fuss was about, only to gasp in shock. There laid a house in disrepair in a secluded part of the city, where seemingly everything inside was destroyed into nothingness. Dried blood was also splattered in different places of the housing, with no bodies to be found anywhere near it, the reason likely being that some citizens buried them. Or not. Who knew. X looked back to Sean, who's apparently steaming with anger. X: "Sean..." Suddenly, Sean has an explosive outburst. Sean, yelling: "Those damn Desians! I'll make them pay! I swear." ???: "Ha ha ha! I'd like to see you try kid!" Suddenly, the two turn their heads to whoever said that. only to find a group of Desians heading in their direction. Desian Commander: "Ha ha ha! You must be Sean!' Sean looks back at the wanted poster, then turns back to the Desian group. Sean: "Yeah. I am." The group then begin to circle around the pair and close in, blocking their ways of escape. Desian Commander: "Well well well, looks like we finally got him boys! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Sean, annoyed: "What do you want?!?" Desian Commander: "We're gonna take you in, of course! Arrest ya and put you away! Now since I'm in such a good mood, I'll give you the option of peaceful surrendering. Do so and we won't harm a hair on either of ya!" Desian 2: "Try anything funny and we'll beat you down!" X looks at Sean for his response. Sean tries tofind for an opening, but to no avail, as the Desians have completely surrounded the pair. He began weighing out his options: either give into the Desians and not get injured or try to fight his way out and potentially make a run for it. Choice: What Will Sean Do? >Surrender peacefully >Fight through them 'Chapter 10: Prison Break' You chose: >Fight through them Deciding to not give into their demands, Sean grabs his scythe and slashes away at the Desians, knocking some over while others merely backed away. Sean: "To hell with you Desians!" As the Deisans carefully close in on him, Sean fends them off, slashing away at every angle and kicking away anyone that got too close for comfort. One even tried jumping him from behind, but the teenager merely just threw him over his shoulder. Sean: "I'm not giving up without a fight!" Desian 3: "Ugh! This kid is a real piece of shit!" Suddenly... X: "Sean!" Sean diverts his attention from the enclosing terrorizers to where X was when he stops dead when he sees a helpless X with a knife held up against his throat. Seeing this, one of the Desians attack the distracted Sean by striking him from behind with his sword. Then, another kicks the teenager in the stomach with such force that it sends him to the ground. The rest of them then proceed to stomp and kick the ever living daylights out of the helpless Sean. The Desian Commander then walks up to the teenager in the midst of the assaults. Desian Leader: "Looks like we had to do this the hard way, huh?" Before the beaten Sean could respond, the Desian Leader kicks Sean square in the head, knocking him out cold. Desian Commander: "Alright grab the boy. We have what the leader wants." One of the Desians turns to X. Desian 2: "What about this one?" Desian Commander: "The leader only wants Sean. I see no reason to bring this brat along." Desian 3: "Should we make sure he doesn't talk too?" The third Desian brings out his sword. Desian Commander: "Do what you will with him. I leave the two of you to deal with it. As for the rest of you, bring Sean back to the base." The Commander and the rest of the Desians, sans the two left behind to deal with X, walk out of the city back to their base, with an unconscious Sean in their grasps. X: "P-please, don't kill me! I didn't want to end up here! I-I was only here because Sean made me!" Desian 2: "Ah shut up! Listen, as fellow kinsmen, well let you go." X: "H-how did you-" Desian 3: "We know half elves when we see them kid. Now get outta here before we change out minds!" The Desians then walk out of the city themselves as X runs into the city. X (Thinking): Crap! They knew I was a half elf! Was it that noticeable? The merchants didn't notice. Or did they? Whatever! I need to figure out how to save Sean. As X traverses farther into the city, he suddenly stops dead in his tracks as he stops some familiar faces. . . . After some time as passed, Sean slowly opens his eyes to find himself in what looks to be in a cell. He tries to move, but immediately as he does so a wave of pain overcomes his entire body and face. Sean (Thinking): Those Desians really did a number on me.... Now where am I? As Sean looks around, he sees a guard looking straight at him. Guard: "Well well well, look who's finally decided to awake." Sean, unamused: "Yeah yeah whatever. How long are you assholes gonna keep me holed up here?" Guard: "Watch your language boy, and until the boss wants to see you. But for the meantime, you're stuck here. Enjoy it. Hahahaha!" Bitter silence some elipses between the two for minutes until an announcement rings. Announcer: "ATTENTION ALL SOLDIERS, REPORT TO ROOM 22 FOR EMERGENCY PROTOCOL. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. ALL SOLDIERS REPORT IMMEDIATELY." Guard: "Shit! What about the brat?!?" Another guard soon shows up. Guard 2: "Hey you heard the announcement. All soldiers need to head down now!" Guard: "What about the prisoner?!?" Guard 2: "Leave him. It's not like he can do anything." As the two guards leave, Sean is left to his own devices and tries to think of a plan. Sean (Thinking): Gotta think of something before they get back! Hmm... Sean then searches himself, only to find out that the guards took everything from him. Sean (Thinking): Damn those Desians! '' Suddenly, Sean notices something in his back pocket. In it, he finds Susimaka's letter. He then proceeds to open it and read it. ''Sean (Thinking): Guess they didn't search hard enough. 'Dear Sean, : By the time you read this, I will already have left on my journey. I'm sorry I lied to you. The world regeneration is full of perils. Many Chosens have failed and died. I care too deeply for you to get involved. I'm going to do my best to stop the monsters and Desians so that you'll live a peaceful life in a regenerated world. Thank you for all your kindness and friendship throughout the years. i'm lucky to have met you. :::::::::::::::::::::::: Sincerely, ::::::::::::::::::::::::: Susimaka' Sean (Thinking): Damn...why does this sound so much like a will? Does she WANT to die?!? Gah, just thinking about this is making me sad... Sean then begins crumpling the paper. Sean (Thinking): ...and making me angry too! I mean, I know she's the Chosen and all, but what she's saying in this sounds so selfish! Angered, Sean crumples the letter and envelope into a ball and throws it against the wall with extreme force, which makes a noticeable dent in it. Sean (Thinking): Wow, that throw had some kick to it. Must be from my Exsphere. Sean then notices a button some feet away from his cell. Sean (Thinking): That must be used to open the cells. Suddenly an idea comes to Sean's mind. Sean quickly grabs the crumpled up paper and aims it at the button. Sean (Thinking): Alright, I just need to angle it so that it hits. Problem is that the button is in a REALLY awkward position. Oh well. here goes nothing! Sean then throws the crumpled ball at the button. The ball hits the button with enough force to open up the cell. Luckily, no guard is around to hear or see it happen. Sean (Thinking): Alright! Now I just gotta find my stuff! Damn, my body still hurts like hell though. Need for find an Apple Gel. Sean picks up the crumpled up ball and drags himself out of the cell and into the room. He slowly walks for a bit until he comes into a bigger portion of the room. In it he finds many computers and things scrambled along the desks. On one of those desks, Sean finds his scythe, sword, and pouch. He then rushes over to his pouch and pulls out an Apple Gel before eating it, healing the sourness and aching from his body. Sean (Thinking): Ah! Much better! Sean then puts his stuff back on him as he begins walking towards the exit. He slowly opens the automated door and checks if anyone is around. Sean (Thinking): Gotta make sure no one sees me. I need to make a run for it at the main door. Sean then makes his way throughout the facility, carefully trying to examine the exit while avoiding any passing Desians. Slowly but surely, he arrives at a big set of doors. Sean (Thinking): Alright, this must be the exit! However, as Sean tries to walk into it, the doors would not automatically open. Sean then tries to pry it open and even hit it a few times with his sword and scythe. But unfortunely, nothing would open the door. Suddenly, Guard: "Hey you! What are you doing over there?!?" Sean: "Uh-oh!" Guard 2: "Hey it's that prisoner! He got out!" Guard 1: "Prison break!" An alarm soon goes off, forcing Sean to bolt. Unfortunately, the two guards are soon on his trail. He then decides to try and psyche them out by increasing his running speed and turning in the corridor fast enough so that he'll be out of their view before ducking in one of the rooms. His plan comes to succession as the guards pass through the room he's in. Sean: "Phew, that was a close one." ???: "And just who the hell are you?" Surprised by the voice, Sean turns around to see a man pointing a small shotgun at him. Sean: "Give me your name, and I shall give you mine!" ???: "Very funny kid. You've got guts, but I don't see the need to introduce myself to a fugitive like you!" Sean: "Funny, cause I don't see the need to introduce myself to a pathetic old timer like you!" Angered by this, the man sets his finger on the trigger. ???: "Why you little...!" Seeing this, Sean raises his sword as a shield in defense, revealing his Exsphere. ???: "An Exsphere?!? You're Sean?!?" Sean: "And if I am?" ???, scoffing: "I see the resemblence..." Suddenly, a familiar looking man enters the room during the stand off. ????: "Sir! The Chosen's group that has infiltrated the base, they have moved to Sector 5!" Sean turns around to the other man before a wave of realization hits him. Sean: "You're the one who attacked us at the Martle Temple!" The man, now identified as Christian, makes a sadistic grin at the youngster. Christian: "Now isn't THIS an interesting turn of events?" The other man, however, makes his way out of the room. ???: "Christian, I leave things to you. Out plans will be ruined if '''he '''sees me." Christian: "Which one?" ???: "You know who I'm talking about! Now I must be on my way." The man then turns to Sean ???: "Sean, next time we meet, you're as good as dead. Got that?" Before Sean could respond, the man hastly leaves the room. As soon as he does that, an explosion occurs behind Sean. The teenager quickly turns around as he sees Susismaka, X, GA, and Blade coming from the explosion. Sean: "Guys!" Susimaka: "Sean! Are you hurt?" Blade: "He looks fine as is." Suddenly, the two guards from before appear from the door behind Christian. Guard: "Lord Christian! Is everything alright?" Guard 2: "It's the escaped prisoner! And the Chosen's group as well!" Christian: "Perfect timing." The bruting commander then pulls out his bow and explosive arrows and aims it at the group. Christian: "Now I'll be able to destroy everyone at once!" After finishing his sentence, Christian then releases the arrow from the bow. Blade was just barely able to deflect it, but the explosion was still enough to knock the group off their feet. Soon the two guards come in rushing towards the group. Susimaka quickly gets up and aims her own bow at one of them before launching a volley of her own arrows at him, blinding and distracting him. Meanwhile, GA tries to deal with the other guard with his rod, but to no avail as the guard was able to get a few hits on him before knocking him into a wall. Luckily however, X was fast enough to cast a spell to disrupt to guard... X: "Wind Blade!" ...leaving him wide open for GA to knock him out with Dragonslayer. GA; "Hahaha! Take that!" X, pointing: "GA!" GA looks to where X is pointing, where he sees Blade and Sean trying to take down Christian. Unfortunately, Christian handles the two with enough power to fend each one off, with the commander striking Blade with a hard blow from his bow and shooting an explosive arrow at an unsuspecting Sean, who was barely able to escape it in time. Seeing the fallen Blade half-beaten to death, GA grabs his rod and begins casting a spell. Meanwhile, X notices Susimaka struggling to keep the guard away from her. In an effort to save her, X tries to distract the guard by jumping in front of Susimaka as he prepares to strike. X: "Y-you wouln't hit a kid, would you?" The guard, not caring, merely slashes X aside with his sword. Looking back at Susimaka, he now comes face to face with an arrow... Susimaka: "Surprise!" ...before being shot square in the forehead with it. The guard then drops to the floor as Susimaka runs to help up X. Susimaka: "Thanks." X: "No problem." Back to the previous fight, Christian continually shoots his explosive arrows at Sean as he keeps moving forward. Sean, in an attempt to dodge them all, fails to notice Christian eventually coming close enough to strike him to the wall. Sean, pinned, attempts to use his sword to fend off against Christian's strikes. Christian: "Haha, please. Thinking you can harm me." Christian strikes harder. Christian: "All you are..." Christian strikes even harder, making Sean falter a bit. Christian: "...is just..." Christian eventually strikes with enough force to pin Sean even further to the wall... Christian: "...a kid!!!" ...and completely break Sean's sword in the process. Being backed up against the wall, which nullified his chances of grabbing his scythe, Sean is left completely open to any kind of assualt Christian will throw. GA, however, finally uses his spell onto Blade. GA: "Heal!" Blade, now fully healed, gives GA a nod as he rushes to Christian from behind, delivering many decisive blows that it causes the commander to drop his own bow. Blade finishes by kicking Christian onto the ground. Christian: "Ugh...I underestimated your abilities..." Suddenly, more soldiers show up in large numbers behind Christian. Blade: "There are too many of them! Everyone fall back!" The group then retreat into the opening their explosion made, but not before Sean picks up something from his broken sword. The group eventually lose sight of any soldiers following them and make a break for it through a hidden enterance they previously entered the facility through. GA: "In here! Quick!" Eventually, all of them make it out and run as far as they can from the base until they lose sight of it. Sean then notices a certain animalistuc figure running towards them. Sean: "N-Noishe? What are you doing here? And what's that in your mouth?" Sean takes the thing from Noishe's mouth, which is a letter that reads "Dad". Blade: "There will be time for questioning and chit chat later. Right now we need to head back into Triet. It is starting to turn dusk." Sean looks into the sky, which is now turning from the golden sunset to the black night. Sean: "Yeah you're right." . . . At the base, the guards slowly pick up Christian as he struggles to get up. Guard: "Sir, shall we scout the desert in search for the Chosen and her group?" Christian: "T-there will be no need for now. We'll get them when the time comes. As for now, we need to start fixing up the base." Guard: "Right away sir!" As the guards carry Christian into the infirmary, the commander then starts to think to himself... Christian (Thinking): ...so that Blade really does have enough strength-'' ...before falling into unconsciousness from his wounds. '. . .' Night has fallen and the group has rented several rooms in the inn. In Sean's room, he begins reading through the letter Noishe had. 'Dear Sean, : I heard about what happened in Iselia. I could start lecturing you about your actions, but at the same time I can't really blame you. You always were strong headed and stubborn about what you thought was right. 14 years have passed since I found you and started raising you. I remember you were always so scared of me and always crying. And now you've grown into a strong young man. I'm grateful for you, a human, calling me, a non human, your father. Someday, when you're a fully grown man, I'll have a special gift for you. Keep that in mind as something to look forward to as you keep on fighting. Have a good one. ::::::::::::::::::::::: Your father, ::::::::::::::::::::::::: Masta' ''Sean (Thinking): Dad... I'll keep on fighting. To prove to you that I can help regenerate this world and can become a man. After reading, Sean gets up and decides to talk to the others about what happened earlier. Who Will Sean Catch Up With First? GA and X Susimaka Blade